Docter god
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: When Owen (aka Lord Poseidon) gets a gets a call in the E.R. the other doctors learn a few things about there chief of surgery
1. Chapter 1

I always thought it was kinda funny that Poseidon and Owen were the same person. I own nothing. Please Review.

Owen Hunt was sitting at the desk in the E.R. when the phone rang. "Gray Sloan Memorial Hospital Chief Hunt speaking."

"Dr. Hunt we have sixteen traumas ten minutes- ma'am you have to sit down." He heard the paramedic say. Then someone took the phone.

"My Lord." He heard.

"Isabelle?"

"My Lord it came out of nowhere. They're hurt very badly."

"Who was with you?"

"The seven Grover Chris Clarisse the Stolls Katie Rachel Thalia Will and Nico."

"Break it down."

"Grover has a major cut on his arm. The rest all have major injuries but five of the are really bad. They they." She started to cry. "Annabeth's head went through the window and cracked her skull. Will is hardly breathing. Clarisse's leg was crushed under the car when it flipped. Piper's whole body was crushed and and I'm sorry my Lord." She cried.

"Isabelle who is it?" He already new the answer but he needed her to say it.

"Percy has a shard of glass in his heart." He hung up the phone.

"Sixteen traumas two minutes out. Major injuries. Cracked scull crushed body parts. And one has a shard of glass in his heart."

"Should we page Dr. Yang?"

"No she's to close to the boy. Wilson the biggest room we have how many does it hold?"

"Three."

"Do we have anything bigger?"

"Board room 5 should be big enough. If we remove the tables then with the beds and medical equipment it should be able to hold at least twenty-one beds with eight on each side three on the back wall and to on the wall of the door and chairs for the families and it's on the pediatric floor."

"Okay interns make it happen. Everyone take good care of these people they are my family. Anything weird that happens while they're here rather a toilet explodes or one of them has goat legs ignore it." Some stared at him in confusion. He walked out as the first ambulance came. Grover and Isabelle came out and bowed.

"Izzy?" Meredith gasped.

"Rise children."

"I failed my lord. I was supposed to protect them and I failed." Izzy said.

"You didn't fail Isabelle these things happen."

"Native American Jane Doe her whole body crushed."

"She's not a Jane Doe! She's my sister!" Izzy shouted. "Its Piper my Lord."

"Piper McLean 16."

"I'm sorry my Lord." She said again.

"Isabelle go with your sister." She ran off after Piper. "Grover go inside and get that cut looked at."

"Yes my Lord." The next ambulance came.

"Caucasian male hardly breathing."

"Will Solstice 16."

More ambulances. "Travis Stoll 16 Conner Stoll 16 Jason Grace 16 Leo Valdez 16 Frank Zhang 16 Hazel 16 Chris Rodriguez 16 Clarisse La Rue 16 Katie Gardner 16 Rachel Elizabeth Dare 16."

"Rachel? Rachel!" April shouted in a panic.

"April?" Rachel managed to say.

"Kepner she needs to go in now!" They moved them in.

"Nico De Angelo 16 Thalia Grace 16."

"Uncle P?" Nico said.

"Hey Nico you're gonna be okay. All of you are going to be okay."

"My sister." He said.

"She's inside Will also."

"Thalia." He looked over and saw that she had a giant cut on her throat.

"Nico you're both gonna be fine."

"Dad." He said.

"I'll call your father." Poseidon nodded.

Two more ambulances came. "Blonde female cracked scull."

"Annabeth Chase 16."

"Black haired male shard of glass in heart."

"Percy Jackson 16." He said trying to fight tears.

"Dad?" Percy whispered barley awake.

"Percy." He said. "You're gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what son?"

"For everything. For not being able to save Luke for not being able to save the others."

"That wasn't your fault Percy. It was ours."

"Tell mom I love her." He lost passed out.

"You are going to tell her you're self kid." He looked up at a confused Richard Webber. "Straight to surgery. Then take him to board room five." He walked into the E.R. and said. "After they're surgeries take the kids to board room five. I'll contact the parents."

He walked into the board room and called up to the sky. "Brother you and the counsel need to come down here now!"

In a flash of light the counsel plus Hestia Hades and Persephone. "Brother is something wrong?" Zeus asked.

"There's been an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2. Enjoy. I own nothing please review.**

Christina walked up to Poseidon. "I heard a kid came in with a shard of glass in his heart. Why wasn't I paged?"

"You're to close to the child."

"What? Who could it possibly be that I can't operate-" she turned around and saw the gods and Grover waiting in the board room. "Oh my gods." She gasped.

"Sally." Hera said as she stood.

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods!" She started hyperventilating.

"Christina?" Meredith asked concerned.

"No! No! Not Percy! Please tell me it's not Percy!" She said.

"I'm sorry Sally." Persephone said.

"No! No! No! The others where are the others?"

"They are all in surgery." Izzy said.

"I can't lose Percy! I can't lose Percy!" She started to sob. Meredith walked over to her but Athena got to her first.

"Come on Sally. We'll all wait together." She took her into the room and sat her on a bed.

"Thank you." Poseidon said. Athena nodded.

"What the hell is going on!" Meredith said.

"I'll explain later. Right now I have to check on my son."

As Poseidon walked to the O.R. he saw April sitting on the floor crying. "April?" She looked up. "How do you know Rachel?"

"She's my little sister."

"Go to board room five. Tell the people in there that." April walked into the room and they all looked up at her.

"She's my sister." She whispered.

"Who is child?" Hestia asked.

"Rachel. She's my little sister." Hestia opened her arms and hugged April.

Poseidon was up in the gallery watching Percy's heart surgery. "He's flat lining!" Poseidon got tears in his eyes.

Percy looked around and saw a white room. "What is this place?" He asked him self.

"Some call it the waiting room some call it limbo. I call it my last chance to get you to go back." Percy turned and saw the last person he expected.

"Luke?"

"Hey Perce."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Bianca Silena Charles Zoë and I were originally sent to guide Nico Hazel Piper Leo Thalia and you to Elysium but the five of us believe that you can all still have a normal life. We came to convince you guys not to give up.

"There are people amongst the living that need you. Your mother is sitting in the board room crying. Your father is in the gallery watching you flat line. We all love you in Elysium but we don't want you to move there.

"So don't go into the light. Turn around and run. Run back to your parents."

"Luke I'm sorry." He said.

"Not your fault. Tell Annabeth and Thalia I'm sorry. Tell my brothers to be true Hermes kids and not to for get rule number one. And tell my dad tell my dad it's not his fault and that I love him."

"Tell the others I said hi." Percy turned around and started running down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short and I'm sorry. I own nothing please review.**

Nico and Hazel were standing in the middle of the room when they heard someone. "You've grown so much." They turned and saw a girl.

"Bianca." Nico gasped and hugged her.

"Hi Nico." She turned to Hazel. "And look at you you're so beautiful." She said moving a piece of hair from Hazel's face.

"You're Bianca?"

"The one and only."

"Bia what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"I am here to stop you from joining us in Elysium."

"Are we dead?"

"Not yet. You can still turn back."

"Bia I want to stay with you."

"Nico you can't stay here. Hazel needs you so does will. You'll see me again but for now you need to stay with the living. You need to turn around and go back please. Turn back. I love you." She hugged them both. They turned and ran down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo and Piper looked around the room in shock. "Where are we?"

"The place between the living and the dead." A girl said as she and a boy walked up to them.

"We're in limbo?" Leo asked. The boy nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Silena and this is Charles."

"We've heard so much about you both." Piper said.

"And we heard a lot about you from Elysium." Silena smiled at her sister.

"Why are you here?"

"Well originally we were sent to guide you to Elysium."

"But there are still a lot of people how need you in the land of living."

"Who can possibly need us?"

"Well I can think of a certain son of Jupiter." Piper blushed. "And I know Izzy needs you. She lost her best friend her fiancee and her sister she can't lose you too."

"And you Leo. Everyone needs you. They aren't the same with out you."

"Okay well go back." Leo said. They hugged there brother and sister. As they were walking away piper said.

"Oh and leo. You mother said that she loves you very much and to not blame yourself." Leo ran and hugged Silena.

"Thank you." He and piper ran down the hall.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. There's just been to much going on. Please Review.**


	5. Sorry

Look guys i'm sorry for not updating but there has been a lot going on with school, tutoring, and my moms surgery coming i don't have time to write. I'm not abandoning these stories but i might not update for quite a bit.


	6. im so so sorry

**Hey guys**

**look I know I havent update in a long time. a very very long time for some stories and I am so so sorry but I feel like you guys deserve an explanation. the past year has been crazy. My mom got cancer and went threw the treatments then she got blood clots in her lungs and almost died on us again. because of that so many payments were behind and are phone got cut off and we almost got evicted. And right now she got another blood clot so I ask you guys to please be patient with me I have very little time to write and nothing to wright on I snuck this phone from my cousin. please be patient with me I will update as soon as possible. **

**Thank You**


End file.
